1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data interpolation method and a data interpolation system, and more particularly, to a data interpolation method and a data interpolation system capable of increasing accuracy of data interpolation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device may perform data interpolation on a source image to increase a pixel number of the source image for generating a high-resolution image. For example, the high-resolution image having 1024×768 pixels is generated from a source image having 640×480 pixels by performing the data interpolation, and then the high-resolution image may be outputted to the display device having a high-resolution displaying functionality for displaying, such that people can watch the high-resolution image.
In the prior art, the data interpolation is performed on pixel values of a plurality of input pixels in the source image by a liner or a bi-linear algorithm to obtain pixel values of a plurality of interpolation pixels located between corresponding input pixels of the plurality of input pixels. For the linear algorithm, pixel values of two pixels A and B in the source image are summed and then divided by 2 to obtain a pixel value of an interpolation pixel located between the pixels A and B. For the bi-linear algorithm, pixel values of four pixels A, B, C and D in the source image are multiplied by corresponding distance ratios of the pixels A, B, C and D relative to an interpolation pixel, and then summed and divided by 4 to obtain a pixel value of the interpolation pixel located between the pixels A, B, C and D.
However, in the prior art, the pixel values of the multiple input pixels corresponding to the interpolation pixel are directly summed and averaged, or the pixel values of the multiple input pixels are multiplied by the ratios, summed, and averaged to calculate the pixel value of the interpolation pixel. Under such a condition, visible stripes and blocks may appear in the interpolated high-resolution image. Thus, there is a need for improvement of the prior art.